The HU-HBCU TCC collaboration and partnerships plan will be guided by the same principles of community- based participatory research programs (CBPR) and the empowerment theory, which are the philosophical underpinnings of the proposed HU-HBCU TCC. The CBPR represent the true essence of partnership and collaboration that equally involves all segments of the community and academicians in the programmatic process. One of the strongest roots of the empowerment theory is that before a community and its members can address goals for social change being introduced from outside of their community, they must feel and be empowered to address their own concerns and goals. This begins with a true dialogue in which everyone participates equally to identify common problems and solutions. Four principles have been proposed for CBPR (a) integration of community members as equal partners; (b) integration of intervention and evaluation; (c) organizational and programmatic flexibility; and (d) utilization of the project as a learning opportunity for all. The proposed HU-HBCU TCC will be led by the knowledge and past successes of Hampton University in working with other community partners in building and sustaining long-term relationships.